Behind These Werewolf Eyes
by Love Bullet 801
Summary: The 17th century,in a village where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kim and her sister live as peasants. On a full moon, they both go in the woods to play,Kim's little sister gets attacked. Now Kim is out to kill a werewolf,But what happens when she falls in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys new story! It's a bit out of my limit, but I like a challenge. So I thought I would do a werewolf story! I am very excited about this story I know for sure you guys are going to love it. Anyway I'm glad I'm back writing for Fan Fiction. This story is based in the 17****th**** century where people believed in werewolves and witches. **

**Here's the full summary**

**In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**Declaimer I don't own anything**

**Nobody's POV**

A soft knock echoed the silent room, as a little head poked out from the door. Her name was Rose'Lalonde, but Rose for short. She was 6 years old with short blond hair and big brown eyes. She looked around small room, looking at all the tin buckets that were filled up with water from the leaking caused by the wooden roof. Rose looked at the wooden stool that had a long, light brown, dirty skirt, a white loose top that the sleeves stopped at the elbows and a black corset placed there. (3rd picture . )

Then her eyes shifted to the single torn up bed in the centre of the room and the person in the bed fast asleep. Rose walked next to the bed and softly smiled at the sleeping figure, then she brought her hand up and touched the sleeping girls elbow and gently shook her.

"Kimmy?" Rose whispered, leaning down towards Kim's sleeping face, giving her a little kiss on the cheek as she shook Kim's body again to wake her up.

Kim sighed and slowly fluttered her eyes open; you can see she hasn't had much sleep because of the bags under her beautiful brown eyes. Kim smiled at Rose, wanting Rose to believe she wasn't tired and worn out. Ever since Kim's parents mysteriously disappeared in the woods when Kim was 13 and Rose was 3, Kim has been working as hard as she can to take care of her baby sister.

"Good morning Rosy" Kim said with a smile, she sat up slowly from the creaking bed, being careful not to break the bed. She grabbed Rose by the waist and lifted her off the ground and placed her in her lap.

"Kimmy, can you do my hair?" Rose said with an innocent smile, Kim smiled back and nodded. She positioned Rose in a different way that Roses back was facing her and started braiding her hair.

Once Kim was finished doing Roses hair, Rose went to go get changed as well as Kim. As Kim slipped out of her white nighty and walked to the wooden stool and slipped on her everyday outfit with a sigh. She walked out the room to see Rose on the floor having trouble tying up her shoelaces, Kim chuckled and bended over and tied them up with a smile.

"Do we have breakfast today Kimmy?" Rose asked her older sister as she spotted Kim's knitted bag that she made for her.

Kim smiled at Rose proudly as she grabbed the bag. "Well, since I helped at the bakery yesterday, he gave me a whole loaf of bread!" Kim said excitedly as she opened the bag as Rose waited with anticipation and excitement.

As Kim looked inside of the bag, her smile faltered. She grabbed the bread out of the bag and there was only a little piece left. Only enough for one of them to eat.

"I thought you said a loaf" Rose said in a confused tone as she scratched her cheek. The both of them were really lucky to have some sort of food; usually if a peasant worked very hard they were lucky to get a little portion of food. Kim considered it an honour that the baker had even gave her the loaf.

Kim looked at the ground and saw bread crumbs that lead to a little hole in the wooden wall. "Mice" Kim mumbled. She looked at the bread piece then at her little sister, who was looking at the bread crumbs on the floor. Kim put on a fake smile, knowing Rose was too distracted to see though her.

"Here you can have it" Kim said to Rose handing her the small piece of bread.

Rose smiled and ate the bread hungrily. Kim watched her, even though Kim's stomach was begging her to eat something, she was happy to see her little sister healthy.

"What are we going to do today Kimmy?" Rose said she finished eating.

Kim grabbed the brush that her mother gave her and brushed her hair, letting her golden locks fall over her shoulders. "I was thinking we can go see Jerry and Pepito today"

Jerry was Kim's best friend since Kim was 4 years old and Jerry was 7. Now Kim is 16 and Jerry 17 years old and is still close to her favourite Latino. Pepito is 6, the same age as Rose, Pepito had always had a crush on Rose, but she was always caught up in her own little world to notice.

"Yay, Let's go!" Rose said excitedly, as she ran out of their house, well more like 2 roomed hut.

Kim laughed as she set her brush down, grabbed her bag where she got the bread out of and ran out the house chasing Rose.

* * *

Once Rose and Kim got to the Martinez house, it was 6:30 in the morning. They both faced a double story house, next to the house there was wild flowers growing, the house of made up of white stone, and brown wood for the door and roof. Over all, it was a very pretty house; Jerry's parents have enough money to fix up their house to make it look beautiful. Kim smiled as an idea came across her mind.

"Hey Rose, why don't you pick some flowers from the side of the house there" Kim pointed to the direction of the flowers as Rose giggled and ran over to the flowers and picked up the 4 daises.

Rose walk back to Kim and showed her the flowers. Kim smiled and nodded at her, while grabbing on to Roses hand and walked up to the front door step. Kim knocked on the wooden door, and waited for a few minutes. During that time she turned around and looked at the village, people trying to sell things for money like: food, blankets and wood. Kim watched the carriages roll pasts, royalty written all over it. Making Kim roll her eyes, they can get as much horse and carriages as they want but they can't help their own village out of poverty?

Suddenly the sound of an opening door made Kim turn around and smile at the boy before her. Jerry. Jerry had coal black hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. He was wearing grey baggy pants with a baggy white top that flows over his wrists, with a grey opened vest. It was obvious the clothes were slightly too big for him because his mother made it for him.

Kim smiled at Jerry and she jumped in to his arms. They haven't seen each other since a few days ago because of Kim working a lot around the village. "Hello there" Jerry said with a smile, he let go of Kim and crouched down on two knees to say hi to Rose.

"Hey there Rosy" Jerry said giving her a hug, he stood up and twirled her around and she squealed in happiness. Jerry carried her bridle-style as Rose cuddled in to his chest while continuing to laugh.

"We brought you flowers, see?" Rose said showing him the daises.

Jerry smiled at her before taking the flowers. "Why thank you Princess Rose" Jerry said acting like she was royalty.

"Well if she's a princess in her prince right?" A small voice was heard from behind a torn couch.

Jerry carried Rose over to the couch and sat her down next to Pepito, Rose gave him the daisies and Pepito smiled at her.

"Yes you are her prince, now take care of your princess while I talk to Kimmy" Jerry said with a tired smile.

Jerry grabbed Kim's hand and led her up stairs, in to the bed room Jerry, Pepito and his parents share and closed the door behind him.

"What the hell Kim! it looks like you haven't eaten in days" Jerry said in a worried tone, rummaging through 4 wooden draws Jerry's dad made.

"That's because I haven't" Kim said with a frown as she laid on a pile of blankets on the floor, that the Martinez family would consider as a bed.

"Why not" Jerry said, going through the other draws to find something.

"Because all the places I have worked, those people are struggling to survive too. They can't give me money because they need it themselves, they can't give me warm blankets because they need them and they can't give me food. But when they do I give it to Rose, she needs it more than me." Kim said with a sigh, she closed her eyes for a moment.

As Kim was explaining, Jerry was looking in the draws for any type of food. He remembered the last patient his parents worked with didn't have any money, only 10 apples, the patient gave all the apples to the Martinez family.

Jerry grabbed 3 apples and placed them in Kim's lap. Once she felt a little bit of pressure on her lap she opened her eyes and saw the 3 shiny red apples. She looked at them in amazement.

"Jerry, I can't. What about your family!" Kim said trying to resist the erg to devour the 3 apples right there.

Jerry smiled at her "We have 7 left, plus you need it more than us right now" Jerry kneeled down next to Kim and hugged her. Kim hugged him back eagerly whispering a thousand 'thankyous' in to his ear before eating the first apple.

**Hey guys I just wanted you to see what its like in the 17****th**** century and how life was like. Jack is going to be making an appearance in the next chapter. I hope you guys liked it! Because it took me like 5 hours to write and research for this story! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! FOLLOW AND …. FAVORITISE!**

**Lovebullet 801 **


	2. Rising of the Autumn Moon

**Hey guys how are all of you? I just want to say thank you so much for all your kind reviews, you guys make this smile stay on my face every time I write a fan fiction for you people. In this chapter Jack brewer is going to be introduced. I hope you love this chapter! If you guys like more of my stories go on my profile **

**Here's the full summary**

**In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**Declaimer I don't own anything**

**No one's POV**

Loud sound of footsteps was heard through the double story house. It was ringing through Kim's ears, waking her up from her peaceful sleep. Her eyes fluttered open and suddenly pain shot through her whole body. She groaned and looked around the empty room, and saw that she was resting on the floor, making her back feel stiff.

She quietly stood up and stretched her back, for once since Kim was 13 had a good sleep; usually Kim was always working to provide for Rose.

Kim walked towards the window of the Martinez house and glanced down and saw the villagers bundled in an angry mob, the people in the front of the mob, were holding a woman by her arms and legs. The women looked worn out, and then she glanced up to meet Kim's eyes. Beautiful brown eyes met grey, dull eyes, the women's eyes were filled with despair, then she mouthed 'help me' to Kim.

Just then Kim knew what was going on; Kim gasped and covered her mouth as the woman was carried away with the angry mob.

They thought the woman was a witch. Kim tried to scream but nothing came out. She should be used to it, people murdering others because they couldn't do certain things, or someone lying saying they saw there enemy doing witchcraft, resulting that they kill them.

Kim rushed out of the room and dashed down the stairs to the torn couch and saw the Martinez family, including Rose, sitting down. Rose and Pepito were sleeping on Ms and Mr Martinez. Both of the adults looked distraught. As Jerry was pacing in front of the couch.

"Why are they doing this? They have no proof that's she's a witch" Kim said standing next to Jerry, keeping her voice soft and low do the children won't wake up from there slumber.

"Everyone is born to die Kim, the villagers are going to the 'Dunker Trail' her, and in proof she is a witch. If you want to stop and protest, they are starting now" Ms Martinez said looking at Kim with a small, sad smile.

Ms Martinez knew she couldn't do anything, even if she tried. When she was younger, she healed a little boy from anomia; the father believed it was witchcraft and magic involved to heal his son. They used the 'Dunking Trial' on her. They chained her arms and legs and dropped her in a pool of water. If she floated, she was a witch. But if she sunk, she was innocent of witchcraft. Fortunately, she sunk of the bottom of the pool, and the villagers let her live.

Kim huffed with frustration; even she knew she couldn't do anything to change the villagers mind. But she would give the women her respect for being with her on the day she passes.

"Take care of Rose please" Kim begged the adults, both looked at her with a shocked expression but nodded.

Kim ran out the house, and then looked up in the sky. It was dark; she noticed she had slept since early in the morning. Kim glanced fearfully at the moon, it was a full moon. Kim was nervous, knowing after Roses every nap; she likes to play in the woods, no matter what time it is. For the first time, Kim had a feeling of unsettlement about going out on this full moon. As if something was going to turn bad if she let Rose go play.

She shook and feeling away, and ran to where the trial was going to be exposed. She spotted most of the village, holding up wood and lighting them on fire. Kim rolled her eyes at them, and thinking of what a waste of a perfect plank of wood. She could have used it to repair a small part of her house.

She saw the women on a small step, placing her in good view of the villagers below her, next to her was a pool of water, Kim rolled her eyes at the sight again. Most of the villagers need that water to live, not to be wasted on an innocent women they want dead.

The women glanced up and met Kim's eyes. Kim smiled softly at her and nodded slightly; the women gave a sad smile and nodded her head back as if giving respect to her. Two villagers chained the women's arms and legs as the Pope started reciting the ritual.

"La curandera is the young girl

In a linen dress of white

She dances on black sand in the night

In her linen dress of white

Let us vote to dunk the witch in the river Styx and photograph the lye

So in the shadow of Cerebus her spirit will reside

BIRD IN THE FIRE, MOUTHFUL OF SAND

KING OF THE SEAFORD, MOUTHFUL OF SAND

THE SCALE AND FEATHER, THE LOCK AND KEY

THE LORD OF WEATHER, THE BEAST AT PEACE!"

The pope yelled, everyone cheered as they threw the women in the pool of water. Everyone went quiet. Kim was holding her breath, hoping the lady would sink to the bottom to prove she isn't a witch. She didn't sink.

The women stayed afloat. Everyone cheered again; finally proven she was a witch.

"NO!" Kim yelled, tears blurring up her vision as she ran to the front of the pool of water. They pulled the women out of the water by her shoulders. She was taking big gulps of air as they threw her on the ground near Kim's feet.

The women grabbed on to Kim's ankle, begging her to help her find some way out of this. Kim knew she couldn't do anything. So she kneeled near the women as she cried. Suddenly the women went stiff, and cupped Kim's face in her hands as if looking deep into Kim's soul.

"A boy pure of heart,

Says his prayers by the night,

May become your worst nightmare

As the autumn moon is bright"

The lady said with a raspy voice. Kim gasped as someone pulled her back by the shoulders, In that moment Kim knew the women was a witch, but what was she talking about? It was the first day of autumn today.

She turned around and saw a man, who was yelling at the witch for touching Kim. He looked around 40 year's old.

"Are you okay kid?" The man said, holding on to both her shoulders as he look in to her eyes, checking if he could see any signal of pain in her eyes.

"Come on let's get away from these lunatics" He said with a kind smile.

Kim nodded at him as he walked her out of the angry mob, he kept his arm over her shoulder like her dad used to do to her when she was younger; Kim turned her head around and saw the witch was looking at her. 'Stay safe' the witch mouthed to Kim, she quickly turned around.

Once she and the man were away from the crowd, they stopped. They man gave her a reassuring smile. "My names Luke, I work at the bar next to the bakery if you ever need to talk" Luke said.

Kim looked at his features, brown curly hair and bright, kind green eyes. He looked like a nice man; he also looked like a hard worker maybe he can help her with work? The more work she can get the better. "My names Kim, if you ever need some help around the bar, ask Doctor Martinez and they will ask me to come by." Kim said with a soft smile.

Luke smiled back at her and nodded. "Do you want me to take you home? You seem a bit shaken up from what the witch said to you"

Kim shook her head at Luke. "No thank you, I'm not going home" She said with a smile.

Luke gave her a suspicious smile, and then let out a chuckle. "Stay out of trouble kid. We will keep in touch about that job!" Luke said as he started walking the opposite direction for the Martinez house.

Kim smiled then made her way to her friend's house.

* * *

Kim knocked on the Martinez door to pick up Rose. She started thinking about what the witch meant by her prediction. Was she in danger?

The door opened to an anxious Jerry, he was biting his lip as he looked at her. "Are you okay? What happened?" Jerry said standing aside to Kim can enter the house.

"She was a witch, she's going to die." Kim said in a dull tone as she left Jerry next to the door looking dumbfounded.

Kim looked over the couch where she saw Rose last. She was still sitting there, waiting patiently for her. Rose turned around, locking eyes with Kim.

"Kimmy!" Rose said jumping from the couch, running around it and gave Kim a tight hug. "Where have you been? When are we going to play?" She mumbled in to Kim's skirt.

Kim hesitated for a moment before saying in fake excitement. "I went to find a spot that we can play!" Returning Rose's hug. After Kim swallowed the guilty lump in her throat for lying. She grabbed Rose by the waist and carried her on her hip.

"We are going to go play now" Kim said with a laugh, and walked to the front door where Jerry was standing. Jerry gave Kim a warning glare, as she gave one back.

"Say bye Rosy!" Kim said, walking closer to Jerry and leaned in to him, their bodies touched, so Rose can give him a hug and yelled bye excitedly.

After that, Kim and Rose made their way to the woods. With Kim giving nervous glances at the moon.

* * *

Once Kim and Rose were at their usual clearance. Kim looked around and noticed it was later then when they would usually play. She looked at the tall trees; they were gloomy and dark, making Kim nervous. The weather was warm, and the leafs were flying everywhere around them. Giving Kim an unexpected shiver.

"So Kimmy what gave to do want to play?" Rose said with a mischievous smile, walking around the clearing.

Kim sighed and leaned on one of the dark trees. "I'm not sure cutie, what do you want to play?" Kim said with a smile, eyeing her little sister.

"Okayyy well. CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" Rose yelled unexpectedly and ran through two gigantic trees, in to darkness.

"NO ROSE WAIT!" Kim yelled after her, quickly standing up from the tree and raced for her little sister.

As Kim was running deep in to the forest, she got lost. The only thing she could see was darkness. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her own panting as she ran through the forest. She was scared. She couldn't find Rose anywhere. In a distance Kim heard a howl. From a wolf.

Kim's breath got caught in her throat, as she continued to race through the dark forest, ignoring the leafs circling her feet. That's when she heard it.

A high pitched scream.

"ROSE!" Kim screamed running towards the voice.

* * *

The full moon has risen. He can feel it, he is drawn to it, and he couldn't control it.

The boy could feel his heart beat quicken. He could feel himself transforming, he could feel his body changing. He tried to fight it, but it only hurts more. He could feel his claws; he could feel his hair grow in to fur, He held his breath and closed his eyes. Waiting for disaster to strike.

But he knew people were safe. Safe from him. In the woods where nobody to find him when he becomes a slave to the full moon. Suddenly he snapped his eyes open; his eyes were no longer warm brown eyes. Now they were golden. He let a howl slipped from his mouth, as he pounced in to the dark woods.

He was on the hunt, feeling as if he needed something, but not so sure of what he wanted. Suddenly, he heard a giggle. His head snapped up of what he saw. Behind dozen of trees was a clearance, but that's not what caught his attention. There was a little girl, blond hair and Brown eyes. She was hiding behind a large rock. She couldn't see him.

The werewolf growled, crawling from behind the trees, in to the clearance. He made footsteps, waiting for her to come out from behind the rock.

"Kimmy, why did it take you so long to find me?" The little girl said with a giggle as she came from behind the rock. Once she saw that it wasn't Kim. Her smile faltered in to a scared reaction. She let out a whimper as the werewolf crawled closer to her. Rose walked backwards until her back hit the rock.

Rose looked at the creature in front of her. It was a wolf. Black fur, claws. But she looked in to its eyes and she knew it wasn't just an ordinary wolf. Real wolfs didn't have golden eyes. It was a werewolf.

Rose was sure her heart stopped as the werewolf jump on her, sinking its claws in to her skin. That's when she let out a high pitched scream.

* * *

"ROSE!" Kim Said in panic, running towards the voice. She was running as fast as she could. The wind blowing in her face, making her eyes tear up from its dryness. She knew she wasn't far. As she ran closer the another clearance she could see through the trees. She saw the sight of a broken and bloody Rose, knocked out.

"Rose!" Kim said running towards her little sister. She kneeled down next to Rose as she cried. Kim was soothing out her hair as she eyed Rose's body, covered in blood. Her blood.

"Rose, sweeties please wake up! WAKE UP!" Kim cried. She put her finger on Rose's throat trying to find a pulse. Suddenly Kim felt one, but only slightly.

"Don't worry baby sister, you will be okay. I will kill whatever did this to you" Kim said with a sickening tone as she looked around the Clarence, for any signed of what did this to her innocent sister.

* * *

But what Kim didn't notice. Was behind one of the trees. There was a beast watching her. His eyes turned brown, no longer gold. His heart swelled up of the beauty in front of him. Even though she was crying, she still looked like an angel. As her blond hair framed her face, big brown eyes and pink, heart shaped kissable lips. He knew he needed this girl so he can cherish her. From that moment he knew.

Jack Brewer was in love.

* * *

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it! This has taken 2649 words and took 4 hours to write! I hope you loved it because I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**REVIEW! FOLLOW FAVORITISE!**

* * *

**Love bullet 801**


	3. Guardian of the angel

**Hey guys back with chapter 3 of Behind These Werewolf eyes! Thank you for all of your reviews it means a lot to me that you guys like my story, so thank all of you for being much amazing readers I love you all!.**

**For ****I Ship Kick**** the answer is jack was the werewolf that injured Rose, and when he turned back in to human form he saw Kim and fell in love with her. But he knows that he hurt Rose but couldn't control himself. I hope I cleared things up for you**

**If any of you have questions feel free to review it or Pm me!**

**Full summary: In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**Declaimer I don't own anything**

**NOONES POV**

As Kim gathered Rose in her arms, she ran as fast as she could, knowing if she get can get to the Martinez house fast enough, and they can save Rose. But Kim's guilt was getting the best of her. She kept thinking how it was her fault, How if she was more concentrated on Rose, she would have never have ran away and got away as fast as she did.

After what felt like an hours forth of running, Kim couldn't get out of the woods. She started to panic, she felt as if everything was coming down towards her and Rose and surrounding them. Kim kneeled to the ground, shielding Rose and her in to a fetal position. Roses back was against Kim's chest, as Kim put her arms around Rose's unconscious body.

Jack was watching, the girl he fell in love with, crying on the dirty ground. She looked so… helpless. Jack couldn't stand seeing her like this. Ever since his wolf eyes landed on her, she looked broken; He knew it was his fault. He couldn't control it; he was a slave to the moon.

Jack shut his eyes closed, trying to think of some plan to get his love out of the woods without her seeing him. He sighed then snapped his eyes opened and looked at the moon. He remembered what his old pack leader (Alpha) taught him before he left the pack.

How to turn in to a wolf without losing control, only rarely he could master it. Most times, when he tried to do it, he would lose all his control. But maybe he can turn in to a wolf without losing control. The leader said that he needed a centre, something to keep him determined and calm. Now that he has found the blond beauty between the trees, he felt like he can accomplish anything. As long as she was with him.

Jack gasped in a ton of air and closed his eyes. He shut out the world. So that the only thing on his mind was his beautiful angel, making him feel calm. The only thing he could hear was the sound of her sobbing, making him feel determined to help her. And with that he turned.

He opened his eyes. But he left the same, like nothing has changed. He looked at his hands, seeing as he had claws, and black fur all over him. He did it, he didn't lose control. If Jack was in his human form, he would be sighing in relief, thank the heavens that he didn't lose his control and hurt his love or her young sibling again.

Jack looked around, seeing anything can get the sobbing girls attention. Then he found a stick, he crawled towards it and stomped on it. Making a loud cracking noise. He looked from behind the trees and saw her head look up, to the tree where Jack was hiding behind.

And with that, Jack sprinted away, making sure to leave paw prints on the floor so she can follow. Jack continued to run, knowing he was getting closer to the village.

One he saw fire being lighted up as torches, and children playing and laughing. Jack turned back in to his human form as he smiled to himself; he looked back in to the woods and saw blond hair. He ran away before she could see her, when he meets her, he wanted it to be the right way.

* * *

Kim heard a snap of a stick, her head shot up. It must be an animal. Hopefully a squirrel. Then she heard the animal race away. Kim's curiosity got the better of her. She cradled Rose's body in her arms and ran deeper within the trees.

The moonlight was shining on to the ground and Kim saw paw prints, whatever it was, it had claws. Kim continued to run and follow the paw prints. As she was running Rose let out a groan of pain. Kim mumbled how sorry she was to her, and how everything will get better.

Then Kim saw light. She stopped running and started walking; she ducked under a tree branch and saw fire lighted as a torch. Kim smiled as she had tears in her eyes. She looked down and saw the paw prints disappeared; it was a human foot print. Kim looked at it curiously until she heard Rose start coughing.

Kim then looked at Rose and saw how pale she looked. She gasped and ran through the village to the Martinez house.

One she got there, she franticly knocked on the door, and it took a few seconds until Jerry opened the door.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT?" Jerry yelled out angrily, he had his eyes still closed. Obviously Kim had bothered his peaceful sleep. But she didn't care.

"Where are your parents" Kim's voice quivered. Jerry's eyes shot open and stared at the broken girl in front of him. Then he looked at Rose and saw her covered in blood.

Jerry eyes were wide. "MUM DAD WAKE UP NOW!" Jerry yelled he opened the door more to let Kim in; he took Rose from Kim's arms and ran up the stairs to where his parents were.

Kim walked inside the house and closed the door behind her. She stood there, waiting, praying, and hoping Rose was going to be okay.

After five minutes of waiting, Jerry raced down stairs and saw Kim. He sighed as he looked at Kim: she had wide eyes, her bottom lip trembling and her hands fiddling with anticipation. Jerry walked up to Kim and put one of his hands on her lower back, leading her to the couch.

She sat down as Jerry sat next to her. "Rose is going to be fine, you're lucky, you got her here just in time. Any later she would have died. My parents are doing everything they can."

Kim only nodded. She was stiff, in shock. Jerry grabbed Kim's waist and pulled her in to him, making her lean her head on his shoulder. Just like he would always do when she is sad.

"Do want to talk about it?" Jerry asked as he took a leaf out of her blond hair. Kim just slowly shook her head. "Sleep here tonight, it's already late" Jerry said as he got himself comfortable on the couch, bringing Kim down on top of him. So that her head was nuzzled in to his neck and his arms was around were around her waist.

"Everything is going to be fine Kimmy Cub" Jerry whispered after kissing her on the head and dozing off. Kim cuddled in to Jerry and breathed out before closing her eyes. And kept repeating in her head. _Rose is going to be fine._

* * *

Kim sighed and opened her eyes; she couldn't go to sleep no matter how exhausted she was. She couldn't go to sleep knowing that Rose was still in pain, knowing that she got hurt and knowing she couldn't do anything to stop it.

She sat up from the couch, careful not to wake up Jerry. She set his arms around a small pillow and stood up from the couch. Just as she got up, Ms and Mr Martinez walked down the stairs and walked near the couch.

Ms Martinez reached out and held Kim hand gently and led her outside the house, somewhere Jerry wouldn't wake up by there talking.

Once they were outside, Kim closed the door behind here. "What happened? Is she going to be okay?" Kim said with a worried tone.

Ms Martinez softly smiled at Kim. "She's okay, she was very lucky. But she will be sleeping for the whole day. What ever happened to her. It was serious she's going to need lots of rest."

Kim sighed and smiled. "Thank you so much, you don't know how much you have helped. I nearly lost my world last night and you two brought her back. What's the payment? I will give you anything" Kim said with gradated.

Both Mr and Ms Martinez looked at eachother. As if having a mental conversation with each other. Mr Martinez put his hand on his wives shoulder. "We think this one can slide through. But don't tell anyone." Mr Martinez said with a wink.

Kim smiled so big, she felt her face was going to freeze like that. "Thank you so much, this has felt a lot. But I will make it up to you. I promise" Kim said determined.

"Whatever you say missy. You have work" Ms Martinez said with a smile as she looked back at her husband's face.

Kim smiled turned in to a frown. "But Rose"

"We will take care of her, don't worry but you need money, go on Kim" Ms Matinez said with a beautiful smile.

And with that Kim nodded and raced away to the bar to meet Luke.

**Hey guys thought I would stop it there. Sorry if it wasn't my best chapter this one is just to lead up to the next one, I think you all will love chapter 4!**

**If any of you have any questions feel free to ask!**

**Review, follow and favoritise!**

**Love Bullet 801**


	4. Finding the Treasure

**Hey guys are you ready for chapter 4?!... Thought so. Anyway I know you guys are going to LOVE this chapter I have planned it out for a week. To let you guys know, I update every Saturday reason being is that I'm in year 9 this year and we get A LOT of homework so during the week I have to finish the homework and on Saturday is my day for you happy kick readers!**

**FOR YOUR ANSWER…**

**Kickin' It Teen: this is the chapter jack and Kim are going to finally meet!**

**Guest: Whoops made a mistake there. Everybody Jerry is 19 years old. In the first chapter I accidently said that kim was 16 and Jerry was 17 but noo his 19**

**Full summary: **

**In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**Declaimer I don't own anything!**

**No one's POV**

As Kim was running towards the bar, she took the time to observe her surroundings: Beneath her feet was grey concrete, covered with dirt from people's shoes and horse carriages. She looked at her side and saw small markets, where people work as a living, but not doing good business because the locals can't afford the materials. Kim gazed upon the people, sitting down in front of random buildings; small family's all curled up in a bunch. Sharing as much body warmth as possible. Kim looked at one of the crying babies from the family, he looked hungry. The child's mother was holding him in a loving way, trying to get him to calm down. Then she noticed the rest of the family, 2 little boys one of them looked 5 and the other was the crying baby. Kim noticed there was no father.

Even though Kim should be used to this, living like this. She couldn't stop her heart breaking from the sight of others suffering. She stopped running, and looked down in her knitted bag, she opened the bag and saw 2 more apples left, and she was planning leaving the other apples for Rose. But looking at the baby, Kim hoped Rose would understand.

Kim walked to the family whom were all curled up together, and she kneeled down near the lady and her baby. The lady looked at her alarmed; others ignore people that were living on the streets. For Kim to acknowledge them was unnatural. Kim smiled at her and grabbed one of the red apples from her bag and gave it to her.

"Here, you can half it with your family, I'm sorry it's not much but it's all I can give you" Kim said with a comforting tone as she handed the apple to the lady. The lady looked at her and gave her motherly smile.

"Thank you so much" The women said taking the apple from Kim, and brought out a pocket knife and cut the apple in half, giving one half to her baby and the other to the other son who looked 5.

Kim didn't question why the lady didn't cut some for herself, she understood. Kim herself sacrificed most of the food that was given to her for Rose since Kim was 13. Yes it made her weak, but she didn't care, as long as her Rose was healthy.

Kim rose up from her crouching position and continues to run, ignoring all the eyes that were on her because of her generous deed.

As Kim was running, reaching the cobblestone road, where the horses come from. She didn't look to see if there were any horses or people that could run in to her at the crossing. Instead she ran on the cobblestone road, suddenly the neighing of a horse distracted her thoughts until the horse had knocked Kim on the ground in front of the rearing horse.

In panic, Kim crouched down shielding herself from the horse, scared it was going to hurt her. But then, the neighing came to a stop and she heard someone's frantic footsteps coming towards her.

"I'm so sorry your highness" A deep angelic voice said, as the stranger crouched down next to her, Kim couldn't see from her position. Until she looked up and gasped.

It was a boy, most likely the same age as her. The sight of him made Kim's heart flutter. His soft, thick dark brown hair framing his lightly tanned face, she first gazed upon his lips, they looked so soft and kissable, Kim wondered what it would be like to kiss them, if they were as soft as they looked. Next she looked in to his eyes; they were filled with panic and surprise. The beautiful brown eyes of the stranger locked eyes with Kim's. Her breath got caught in her throat and suppressed a sigh.

"I, I'm not royalty " Kim said after she caught her breath, she starred at the floor, embarrassed at herself that she ran in front of his horse, suddenly she felt silly.

"Really? I was thinking you were a princess" The stranger said, as he gently grabbed Kim's elbow, helping her stand up in her feet ,Kim then stumbled back, and then the strangers hands shot out and grabbed hold of her waist, steadying her on the spot.

"Why would you think I was a princess" Kim mumbled shyly, as she dusted the dirt off her skirt. The boy stared at her in awe. As if Kim was the only girl in the world, Kim would have noticed his intense stare if she had not been busy staring at the ground. The boy was thankful that she didn't notice.

"W, well because your beautiful like one" The stranger said nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. Kim wildly blushed as the boy cleared his throat and brushed his fingers through his hair, making Kim nearly swoon over him.

"So what's your name?" the handsome boy asked her walking closer towards her, then he put his tanned hand on her forearm giving it a comforting squeeze giving her butterflies in her stomach.

Kim looked up from the ground and bit her lip nervously. The boy could feel his heart racing when she did that, he felt if she had bit her lip one more time he would lose all his self-control and kiss her then and there.

"Kim, my name is Kim. What's yours?" Kim said gaining her confidence. She never usually never talked to boys other than Jerry.

"My names Jack, I just moved here" Jack said. He caught Kim by surprise.

_Why would be move here? In Seaford. This is the worst place to move to. He is going to struggle here._ Kim's thought got the best of her. She suddenly became very worried for jack.

"Why would you move here?" Kim said curiously. Jack could tell she was suspicious; he looked around and saw nothing but despair and poverty. He looked at all the little children that he saw yesterday while helping Kim out of the woods, they were laughing then. But now, they looked so weak.

"I came here to find a treasure" Jack said looking deep into Kim's eyes, he smiled at her softly as she smiled back.

Kim broke eye contract and looked to the side. She sighed "I'm sorry I really have to go. I hope to see you soon Jack." Kim said walking on the other side of the road seeing as though they were talking in the middle of the road.

Kim stopped walking and turned around to find Jack staring at her intensely. "Oh and Jack. I hope you find your treasure" She said smiling at him. He chuckled as she continued walking away.

Jack kept looking at Kim until she was in front of the bar. She opened the door and closed it, but Jack continued to look at where she was standing. He licked his lips and walked back to his horse. But before he got on his horse. He took one last look at the bar. Before saying.

"I already found the treasure"

And with that Jack jumped on his horse and trotted though Seaford.

**Hey guys I hope you liked it. There you go Jack and Kick has met. It wasn't much but the next chapter will be more ya know…. Kick. I promise. Anyway if you have any questions just review or Pm. And for you guys who are confused… Kim was Jack treasure that he was trying to find.**

**Review follow and favoritise**

**Love Bullet 801**


	5. Forever In love

**Hey guys, ready for another chapter? YAY! I am not in a happy mood right now because I have waited a year for Season 3 of kickin it to come out on TV. And now Disney launched Disney XD and mum doesn't want me to get the channel. Also kickin it season 3 has just come on TV on Disney XD and I can't watch it because I don't have the channel. L **

**FOR YOU ANSWER:**

**Swagmasterlol: caught I red handed! I was actually listening to Treasure by Bruno Mars while writing it!**

**Guest: I post every Saturday, but in America it would be Friday because Australia is one day ahead of America**

**Full summary:**

**In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything L**

**No one's POV**

As Jack Brewer was riding through Seaford, he understood why Kim asked why he would live here. The sight of the street he was on made his stomach turn, and he has seen some terrible things in the past.

As Jack was in the middle of exploring the village, a little boy ran up to Jacks horse. Jack came to a stop as the little boy looked at his white horse in wonder. Jack smiled down at the boy as he jumped off his horse.

"Hi I'm Jack" Jack introduced himself to the little boy, getting down on one knee, levelling with the little boy's height.

"I'm Pepito!" Pepito said with a big smile in return.

"Do you like horses?" Jack said referring to his white horse, then glanced back at Pepito. The little boy nodded quickly as his eyes shined with excitement.

Jack had an idea. He chuckled a bit. "Hey Pepito how about I take you home on my horse" Jack offered. Pepito nodded again.

Jack lifted Pepito from the ground and saddled him on the horse, and then Jack stepped on the horse's stirrup and lifted himself on the horse behind Pepito. Jack began to ride Pepito home as the little energetic boy told him the directions to his home.

* * *

After 5 minutes of riding Jacks horse, Pepito and Jack landed at the Martinez house. Jack smiled at the house. The thought of the happy little boy actually having a home, made Jack feel overjoyed.

Jack jumped off then lifted Pepito off the horse and placed him on the ground. Suddenly someone barged out of the house.

"PEPITO!" The stranger yelled as he pulled Pepito in to a hug. The stranger was a boy, around Jack age.

"I'm sorry Jerry." Pepito said with his voice quivering as he hugged Jerry back. Jack stood there awkwardly as the two family members embraced each other. Until Jerry broke the hug from Pepito and looked at Jack.

Pepito ran inside the house as Jerry continued to study Jack. Jack finally decided to break the intense stare down.

"Hi I'm Jack, I just moved here." Jack said politely stretching out his hand for Jerry to shake.

Jerry looked down at Jack outstretched hand; he sighed and let a smile take over his lips. "I'm Jerry. Sorry about Pepito"

"No problem, I was just looking around and he looked at my horse like it was his first love, thought I would give him a ride home" Jack said with a smile. "What was he doing out in the village alone?" Jack continued curiously.

Jerry's face looked curiously as Jack. Jerry shrugged and started walking towards the house. Jack was confused and stayed by his horse.

Then Jerry looked back at Jack. "Are you coming or are you just going to wait for the word Swag to catch on?"

Jack smiled and walked his horse to the side on the house where the flowers were. After that he walked towards the front door where Jerry was waiting for him.

"What's Swag?" Jack asked as they walked into the front door of the Martinez house.

"Just a word I made up" Jerry said smirking at Jack. Jack laughed and looked around the house. It was the nicest building he has seen since he arrived at Seaford. Jerry led him to the couch and Jack took a seat as well as Jerry.

"Yo Pepito come here for a second" Jerry called the little boy; suddenly Pepito was standing in front of the two teenagers with a smile on his face.

"Why were you in the village by yourself?" Jerry asked popping his elbows on his knees looking at Pepito curiously.

"I saw that my princess wasn't waking up, so I thought I would go get her a blanket and a pillow." Pepito said innocently.

Jerry looked at Pepito weirdly. "You know she has a blanket on her"

"Yes but that one is itchy and I don't want her to be uncomfortable" Pepito replied

Jack smiled at the boy. It's obvious he has feeling for this girl. If Kim was in that situation, he would go thousand miles to help her get better and to see that beautiful smile on her face.

Jerry smiled and nodded. Pepito ran upstairs to see his princess. Jerry faced Jack with a smile.

"Hey do you have a place to stay?" Jerry questioned.

Jack sighed. He didn't have a plan, the only thing he cared about was finding Kim, getting to know her and prove his love to her. "I'm an idiot; I don't have a place to stay"

Jerry smirked at Jack "No need to worry you can stay with us. My parents wouldn't care" As he jumped up from the couch and grabbed Jack from the front of his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Jack said with surprise as Jerry was pulling him to the front of the door.

"I am going to show you around!"

* * *

After a tiring day of exploring every single part of Seaford. Jerry led Jack to the place he wanted to go all day. It was a medium building, made of cobblestone and windows surrounding the walls. When Jerry wasn't looking, Jack expertly changed his eyes in to his wolf vision. There through the window he saw his blond beauty behind the counter looking exhausted making a drink for a man.

"And here is the bar. You're over 16 correct?" Jerry asked Jack with a smile; from where Jack was standing Jerry's smile looked like a mischievous smile, jack nodded.

"Good because my friend just got a job here and maybe she can get us free drinks!" Jerry said excitedly grabbing Jacks wrist and dragged him in to the Bar.

Once they were at the door, Jack quickly retrieved his wrist from Jerry's grip, just in case Kim saw. Jack looked at himself in the window; he fixed his hair, dusted down his clothes and smiled in to the window. On the side Jerry was looking at him weirdly.

"What you lookin at?" Jerry said looking at Jack whom was staring at his reflection.

Jack quickly cleared his throat. "Nothing" He said before walking through the door with Jerry following him.

As soon as Jack entered the bar the smell of alcohol drinks hit him like a ton of brinks. He felt a bit dizzy but then gained control. Jerry smiled big at the sight as he looked around. He patted Jack on the shoulder and dashed towards the counter, ditching Jack.

"Hey Kim!" Jerry said excitedly as he put his elbows on the counter looking at his best friend. Kim looked surprised but then smiled back.

"Hey Jerry can I get you anything?" Kim offered, looking around to see if her boss was here.

"Two beers please" Jerry said with an innocent smile.

Kim laughed and rolled her eyes at him and grabbed two beers from under the table and handed them to Jerry.

"Oh Kim! There's someone I want you to meet" Jerry said smugly he turned around and saw that jacks back was turned the towards him. Jerry sighed and walked up to Jack, grabbed him by the shoulders and led him to the counter.

"Kim this is-"

"Jack" Kim said breathlessly

"Kim" Jack said awestruck

"You two know each other?" Jerry said confused

"Um, yeah I nearly got stomped on by his horse" Kim said with a laugh, Jack laughed with her. Both of them had a slight blush on their cheeks which Jerry noticed,

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" Jack apologised, suddenly he became very nervous.

"I'm going to go and talk to some ladies, Have fun you to" Jerry said with a wink, he looked at Jack and smirked at him.

"How did you and Jerry become friends?" Kim said, watching Jack as he took a swing of his beer, Kim was finding it very attractive.

"Well Pepito wanted to ride my horse, so I gave him a ride home. Then Jerry came out of the house" Jack replied not giving her much detail.

Kim bit her lip and smiled. Jack heart was beating out of his chest his was so happy that they have become friends, but he still was feeling so guilty about hurting her sister and her having no clue about what had hurt her sister.

"So did you end up finding your treasure?" Kim said with a smile, she leaned over the counter putting her elbows on it then placing her hand on her chin, leaning forward. Not noticing the amount of cleavage she was giving Jack.

Jack copied her movement; their faces were inches from each other's. On the outside they both looked calm, like being close to each other didn't bother them, But on the inside, they were both going crazy, so tempted to grab the base of each other's neck and make out passionately until they both ran out of breath.

Jack blinked and got out of his fantasy. "Yep, I found it. I bumped in to it with my horse, and then I knew it was fate that it bumped in to me" He said it so quietly, Kim barely heard him.

"How long are you staying here?" Kim said, noticing that both of their faces were coming closer towards each other's.

"Forever" By this time, Jack wasn't thinking how long he was going to stay in town, when he said forever; he wanted her to know he would always be there for her forever and that he would never leave her.

Jack swallowed as their faces drew closer, by this time Kim's eyes were closed and so was Jacks. He could feel her breath on his lips as his breath hitched. He moved a little closer so that their lips brushed each other's. Suddenly Pain consumed Jack and he fell on the floor.

"Sorry Jack! I was hitting on girl in front of her boyfriend and he pushed me!" Jerry said giving Jack a hand to help him up.

Jack glanced at Kim and was looking down, her face red as a tomato. She must have felt the same thing as him. The feeling when they're lips brushed against each other's, made them feel as though nobody else was in the room, only them.

Even if Jack didn't get to kiss Kim.

He knew that he was never going to leave her.

He was forever in love.

_**Hey guys hoped you liked it! In the 17**__**th**__** century there wasn't any rules about under aged drinking, because it didn't exist. If you guys have any questions about the story just PM or review it and I will answer in the next chapter I would have updated yesterday but fan fiction wasn't working … meanies. And a happy Easter! Gets lots of chocolate!**_

_**Review follow favoritise **_

_**Love bullet 801**_


	6. A Hint Of Recognition

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! Amazing story today I went bowling and the guy who was sitting next to me looked like Harry Styles… I nearly died on the spot, Anyway thought I would share that amazing news also did you guys see the 'You and I' film clip.. It messed me up big time.**

**FOR YOUR ANSWERS:**

**Swagmasterlol: I'm not sure if any other characters from kickin it are going be in this story because I just take one chapter at a time and make stuff up on the spot, but maybe in future chapters some characters from kickin it will be in it.**

**Redneck 141: that seems like an awesome OC I will be if I can add him in J**

**ThePurestEvil: You guys are so lucky! America Rules!**

**Full summary: **

**In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**Declaimer I don't own anything accept for the plot and Rose**

**No one's POV**

The sun set down and the village was dark, nobody was outside except those who live on the streets. It has been 6 hours since Jack and Jerry visited Kim. After Jerry's first beer, he left to go take care of Pepito. But Jack stayed to keep Kim Company until she was off work.

"Thank you for staying with me Jack" Kim said with a smile as she locked the bar door. She turned around and started walking towards the Martinez house with Jack by her side.

"It was nothing, you can't walk home alone, and it gets very dangerous this time out at night" Jack said in a sincere tone as he soft nudged Kim with his shoulder.

Kim laughed slightly. "Well to let you know, I can handle myself thanks" Kim smirked, holding her head up high.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well if you know how to handle yourself, why don't you go in the woods over there" Jack said in a teasing tone, pointing in between the dark trees that weren't too far away from them. Jack knew she wouldn't do it, and even if she did, there would be no werewolf's out because it wasn't a full moon. But that didn't mean he regretted saying it in the first place.

Kim stopped on the spot, staring straight ahead at the forest. She then noticed it was the same place where she saw a paw print that turned in to a foot print. The time Rose was dying in her arms. Kim then noticed a tear run down her cheek as she let out a breath as she marched towards it.

"KIM STOP!" Jack yelled from behind her as he ran towards her, trying to catch up to her. In fear she will find something that he has been trying his best to keep a secret.

She didn't go any further then the first tree; she crouched down to look at the dirt on the ground, she spotted blood. Roses blood from when she was attacked all dried up on dead leafs and gains of dirt. Next to Roses blood was a paw print.

Kim gasped and turned around to see Jacks confused face. "I know I look like a crazy person right now, but it's a long story"

Suddenly it hit him. Kim was trying to find his foot print from when he helped her out of the woods. While Kim was looking next to the paw print to see if there was a human footprint, jack sensed the foot print one metre away from her. Jack quickly walked towards it and swiped it with his foot, so the footprint was no longer there.

"I could have sworn there was a footprint next to this paw print" Kim mumbled to herself. She shook her head then turned to jack with a smile. "I must be going crazy, let's go to the Martinez house" And with that she linked her arm with Jacks and walked to the pretty house.

* * *

Once Jack and Kim were at the house, Kim knocked on the door. During this time of waiting for someone to open the door, Jack noticed Kim seemed very distracted and distant. But just as he was going to ask the door opened showing an excited Jerry.

Kim didn't bother saying hi, she quickly ran upstairs to go see her sister. Leaving Jack and Jerry.

"Sooo, you and Kim huh?" Jerry said as both of the boys walked inside of the house and sat down on the couch.

Jack fiddled with his hands shyly but couldn't help the light ting of red on his cheeks. "What are you talking about? I don't like Kim." Jack mumbled under his breath.

Jerry rolled his eyes at him. "Are you sure? Because that little show you two put up at the bar says something different" Then Jerry started making kissy faces at jack.

Just than Kim came down the stairs and saw what Jerry was doing to Jack "Um… am I disturbing something?" Kim said with a laugh.

Jerry quickly sprang away from Jack. "No actually I was pretending to be you and Ja-"

"What were you doing upstairs?" Jack said quickly changing the subject, while covering Jerry's mouth his hand.

"Oh, um…Jack theirs someone I want you to meet. Come upstairs when you're ready" Kim said with a sad smile as she walked back upstairs.

Then jack took his hand off Jerry's mouth. "Dude, why does your hand taste like dog" Jerry grimaced as he made his way up the stairs.

"EW Dude!" Jack said wiping his hand on his shirt, trying to get Jerry's spit off him. Then started following Jerry up the stairs.

Jerry walked into the first door on the left, with jack following behind him. The room was made out of wood. There were white blankets stacked on top of each other to represent a bed on top of the bed was a little girl, unconscious. Next to the bed were 2 kits, inside were cotton balls, bandages and different types of medicines.

Kim was sitting on a little stool, stroking a little blond girl's hair. Then Kim looked up and saw Jack and Jerry. Kim stood up and walked to Jack, gently grabbing his hand and led him to the bed.

"This is my baby sister Rose, she's 6" Kim said is a hushed tone. She stared at the unconscious girl with sorrow and despair. Jack was silently looking at the injuries on the body, he has caused this. "We went to play in the woods, she screamed out 'catch me if you can' and ran deeper in the woods. I ran after her. Then I heard her scream and I followed it, I saw her unconscious on the floor bleeding to death. She barely had a pulse" Kim explained the story, and Jacks guilt was eating him alive.

"She has woken up a few times for a couple of minutes, but then she will fall asleep again." Kim said looking up at Jack with a sad smile.

Jack stayed quiet as he looked at the little girl's body; this proves what a monster he was, if he stays in this village on the full moon, this will happen to every villager: ladies, men, boys and girls. And even possible to Kim. The thought of it made Jack shiver.

Suddenly, the little girl released a breath as her head started moving, and then she fluttered her beautiful brown eyes open. She turned to her side and saw Kim. Kim smiled back, her eyes becoming teary.

Then Rose looked at Jerry, he gave her a toothy grin and gave a wave. "Hey there princess" Jerry quietly said.

That's when Jack put the pieces together. Earlier that day Pepito was in the village getting things for his 'princess' The little girl was the princess, Kim's injured sister was Pepito's princess. Suddenly Jacks hands began to sweat.

Rose's eyes met Jack. A hint of recognition was spotted in her eyes. Suddenly her eyes went wide and she sucked in her breath.

She knew who he was.

Her attacker.

**Hey guys thought I would leave it here, I know, I suck, I left a cliff hanger haha. Poor Jack, his lost in the heat of it all. Kim's getting a bit suspicious of the footprints and Rose remembers Jack attacking her. But how? Wasn't Jack a wolf he attacked her? All questions will be answered in the next chapter! Thank you for all your reviews you guys are amazing! Xoxo**

**Review, follow favoritise**

**Love bullet 801**


	7. Golden Eyes Hypnotized

**Hello my fellow kickin it readers. Guess what? IM MEETING OLIVIA HOLT TOMORROW! She's coming to Australia for Fan fest and I made her a bracelet hehe, anyway I am telling you this because I need your help.**

**How should I say hi? I don't want to be coming on to her say "HI IM YOUR BIGGEST FAN IN AUSTRALIA BE MY BEST FRIEND!" Sooo im gonna need your help on how to say hello so I won't freak out!**

**Also if there were any questions you wanted to know about Olivia just review and I will ask her, then get back your answer but you will have to review today! Because I will be seeing her tomorrow!**

**Full summary:**

**In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**No one's POV**

An ear-piercing scream filled the quiet house. A scream of fear. The owner of this terrified scream? Belonged to Rose Crawford as she laid eyes on the creature that had almost killed her. Her eyes met Jacks, and she flashed back to the last time she was fully awake. The night her life almost ended.

She remembered backing herself against the boulder as the werewolf lurked closer to her, just before it pounced; its eyes turned a warm, inviting brown. But only for half a second before them turning back in to gold, before it attacked. When Rose opened her eyes she knew the boys beautiful eyes were the same as her attacker. Then she realised.

He was a werewolf.

"DO SOMETHING?" Kim yelled over her little sisters cries. Tears blurring up her vision as she saw Rose being traumatized. She back away from the bed, bumping in to the wall still staring at her sister screaming.

Jerry go right on it straight away, next to the bed was one of the kits. Jerry started rummaging through it frantically before pulling out a long injection, filled with clear liquid. He turned around to face Rose and gently grabbed her arm and injected her with the clear liquid. He took the needle out of her and suddenly the screaming stopped. She muttered one word before passing out once again.  
"Werewolf"

"What did you give her?" Kim said running towards Rose and lighting patting her face. Then she looked at Jack, who didn't move from his spot, not even when Rose was screaming. He just looked at her in fear.

"It's called a tranquilliser, you inject it in someone when they are going crazy" Jerry mumbled, looking at Rose's sleeping body in remorse. "She will wake up in about 30 minutes; I didn't inject her with much"

Jack saw Kim's distraught look. He carefully walked beside her, and lightly put his hand on her forearm. Kim whimpered as she turned her head to her right to look at Jack. Suddenly she sprung in to his arms, holding him tightly as she muffled her cries in to his light brown and slightly dirty shirt.

Kim's arms were around his torso as one of his arms was wrapped around her back and the other stroking her hair, the top of her head was beneath his chin. He looked at Jerry. Jerry was sitting on a chair, recovering from the shock. He gazed up at Jack and Kim and saw Jack was looking straight back at him. Jerry nodded his head towards the door, as if silently saying for Jack to get Kim out of the room.

"Kimmy" Jack whispered softly, he lightly kissed the crown of her head as she tilted her head to look in to his eyes. "Let's go to the couch" Jack continued, Kim turned around to look back at her sister. Jack knew it would be hard for Kim to walk away from Roses unconscious body. So he crouched down, then held out his arms adjusting one of them just below Kim's knees and the other on her lower back, then he lifted her up from the ground bridal- style. Gathering her in his arms as he walked out of the room.

* * *

After 20 minutes of crying, Kim finally calmed down with Jacks help. Both of them were lying down in each other's arm. Jack had his arms around Kim's petit body, as she was snuggled up in to his chest.

"Werewolf" Kim said softly as she continued playing with Jacks big hand. Kim didn't notice how Jack stiffened from the word.

"W, what?" Jack stuttered and shifted uncomfortably on the couch, making Kim sit up as jack moved around.

"Why did she say werewolf" Kim wondered out loud, looking at Jack with curiosity. Jack sat up also mimicking Kim's movements. Kim sighed then moved towards Jack, cuddling in to his neck, jack eyes nearly rolled to the back to his head when he inhaled some of Kim's enchanting perfume.

Jack quickly wrapped his strong arms around her, and then fell back on to the couch. Kim adjusted her arms so that one of them was looped his neck and the other laid on his chest, drawing patterns through his shirt.

"I don't know why she said it; maybe she had a dream about werewolves?" Jack lied casually. He felt terrible lying to her, since he has met Kim in the morning he already has seen different sides of Kim. When he nearly ran her over with his horse, she was flustered and blushing. At the bar she was all flirty when they nearly kissed. When they saw her sister he saw her depressed. Now lying in his arms she looks relaxed, he didn't want to trouble her for telling her the truth.

"You right Jack" Kim said with a small smile. She let out a breath, fanning Jack neck. Making him fight a furious blush crawling up his neck and on his cheeks. Kim must have noticed the radiant of heat come off Jack neck and she pushed herself up on her side.

"Are you blushing Jack?" Kim said with a smirk. Jack quickly shook his head, not trusting his voice to speak. Kim thought she would take advantage of the flustered Jack by looping her other arm around his neck and started playing with his long down hair.

"Why are you blushing Jackie?" Kim said oh so innocently as she pressed her upper body against Jacks. Moving her face closer to Jacks. Jack felt Kim's breath on his lips, if he lifted his head up an inch his mouth would have contact with hers.

As much as Jack was enjoying the sensation of having Kim's body pressed up against his, he felt embarrassed if something would 'rise up' on his body. Kim would probably never speak to him again if she ever found out he thought of her that way.

So in the spare of the moment, Jack rolled off the bed and fell on to the wooden floor as Kim's face hit contact with the couch. She turned herself around on to her back to face Jack as he scrambled on to his feet.

"J, just remember! Ha, I left some, something upstairs" Jack stuttered trying to find a pathetic excuse. Kim watch in shock as Jacks back bumped in to the wall while explaining why he had to leave, then tripped on a step while running up the stairs.

* * *

Once Jack was up stairs he leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He looked down and saw his pants were exactly the same. He sighed in relief and leaned his head on the wall. Then he heard a noise. Some sort of shuffling from inside Rose's room.

Since the door was opened already he peeked inside and saw that Rose was waking up, rolling around on her bed. Jack looked around the hall to see nobody was there as he crept in to the room silently and shut the door.

Once he was in he started to think, a way to get Kim to fall in love with him would be to have a good relationship with her sister. Jacks eyes widened at the thought as he gulped.

_What is something else the pack taught me? _Jack thought as he walked up to the bed. He gazed down at her then remembered. The way to take someone's memories. The Alpha thought Jack just in case someone saw him change in to a werewolf.

Jack cupped the nearly conscious girl with his hands, and turned his eyes colour from brown to gold. When Rose opened her eyes, she gasped and stared back, suddenly hypnotized.

"You will not remember the colour of my eyes." Jack said with a stern voice. He waited for her to nod her head, once she did. He continued.

"You will not recognise me" Another nod.

"In the woods I did not attack you" She nodded her head again.

Just as he was about to say the last demand and it was the most important of all, the door opened. Jack eyes turned back to brown and Rose shook her head and looked at Jack with a smile.

"Jack, can I talk to Rose for a minute?" Kim said from behind Jack, leaning against the door wearing a sexy smile that made Jacks heart beat faster.

Jack only nodded and walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Hey Rosie" Kim said with a gentle smile, before sitting at the edge of the bed with her hands in her lap.

"Hi Kimmy" Rose gave a weak smile as she sighed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kim said in a hushed tone, she leaned her face closer to Roses. Rose looked at Kim curiously then nodded.

"Why did you say werewolf before?" Kim said, sucking in her breath, waiting for the answer.

Rose tried to remember, she remembered a creature. A werewolf with golden eyes, but it didn't flash the inviting brown as she remembered before. Only the light golden eyes that hid the secret of whom the werewolf was.

"A werewolf, a werewolf attacked me in the woods, one with golden eyes." Rose explained what she saw in her memory.

Kim gulped and looked at her sister. "Okay baby girl get some rest" Kim murmured as she lightly kissed her sisters forehead.

As Kim walked out of the room, something in her changed. Her drive for revenge was eating her up alive. The drive to avenge her suffered sister. That's when something sparked in Kim's mind.

_I'm going to kill a werewolf_

**Ta da I hope you like it! Again please review your questions so I can ask Olivia holt tomorrow and get your answers back! Im so excited to meet her I actually cried thinking about it. I hope you all liked my chapter! **

**Review, follow favoritise**

**Love Bullet 801**


	8. Walk Along Ghost Town

**Hey guys sorry I didn't update last week, I had this big project to do and I would have updated later on in the week but we had this stupid thing called NAPLAN that every child in Australia has to do, it went for the whole week. Anyway here are your answered for my meet and greet with Olivia Holt!**

**Anialoveskick: Thank you so much for the advice on how to introduce myself to Olivia Holt and Spencer Boldman, it really helped me. I cried 4 times after I met her ahah it wasn't a pretty sight but thank you so much for your advice.**

**KarateGirl77: I asked her and she doesn't know what it is sadly, but she did write it on her hand and said she will look at the kickin it fanfictions as well as the I didn't do it fan fiction when she has time off.**

**Anyway going on with the story, I am posting 2 chapters ,one today and 1 tomorrow to make up for the chapter I wasn't able to write last week. Thank you for all your reviews I love you all and have a great day!**

**Full summary:**

**In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything**

**no one's POV**

When Kim walked out of Rose's room, something was different about her. The girls soft brown eyes were hardened with a glare and her hands were clenched in fists. She walked down the stairs with determination, as Jack quickly stood up from the couch nervously fiddling with his fingers.

"What did she say?" Jack said, his voice quivered in anticipation. He was scared that the hypnotizing spell didn't work as planned, that Rose told Kim everything.

Kim stared at him for a moment, before swiftly turning around and headed for the door, with Jack staring at her as the left. But before Kim moved her hand to the handle to open the door, she stopped and turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder at Jack.

"Nothing" She mumbled, then pulled the handle and walked out.

Jack stood there as the door slammed shut, his sensitive hearing making him jump. He sighed and slumped back on the couch moving his head in his hands. It was obvious that Rose has said something about the incident and that the look in Kim's eyes looked like it could kill a person.

"So you're the Jack, Jerry has been talking about" A calm, motherly voice said. Jack took his hands away from his face and looked to his right and saw Ms Martinez leaning against the wooden wall with her arms crossed.

Jack gave her a tired smile as he stood up to greet her. "Lovely to meet you Ms Martinez and thank you for letting me stay here" Jack said as Ms Martinez walk towards him and gave him a welcoming hug.

"You're welcome; how do you like Seaford so far? I heard Jerry tired you out, showing you the whole town" Ms Martinez chuckled as she broke the hug to smile at him.

Jack gave a toothy grin back. He missed having a family; it's been too long since he felt like he belonged somewhere. To him, this was a fresh start, to be welcomed in to the Martinez family. "The town is beautiful I'm an excited to be living here"

Ms Martinez looked at him in surprise. "That's a first" She mumbled. "Anyway Jack, what's your last name?"

Jack looked at her hesitantly. "Brewer, Jack Brewer"

Ms Martinez hitched her breath. As she looked down at the wooden floor, she looked back in to Jacks eyes as she back away out the door. "I'm sorry if you will excuse me"

Just as Jack was going to walk up to her and ask her what was wrong, Jerry walked inside the house with a strange look on his face. He looked at Jack and walked towards him. "Yo, have you seen Kim? She's been acting weird"

Jack nodded as Jerry sighed. "I'm worried about her Jack, for her and Rose" Jerry continued as he sat down on the couch.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Jack said curiously as he sat down next to Jerry.

Jerry sighed and turned his head so he was facing Jack. "They don't have any money Jack, since they're parents died when Kim was thirteen, she has been working to survive and take care of Rose. Kim rarely ever sleeps because she's working just for food. You know how skinny she is, sometimes she goes days without eating and lets Rose eat everything. If she works herself too much, I'm scared something's going to happen to her."

Jack was surprised to hear this news. Jack assumed Kim had a perfect life, with a perfect family. Because she was perfect. Then he realised she has sacrificed her whole life for Rose. Her life is Rose, and he nearly took that away from her. Jack pushed the thought out of his memory as he listened to Jerry talk about Kim and her life.

* * *

As Kim slammed the door, she suddenly regretted treating Jack that way. But she was enraged that a creature would ever hurt a defenceless child, like Rose. Kim didn't care about the whole 'losing control' or 'forget who you are' excuses that werewolves use after they do something wrong.

As she walked down the street, she started to think of ways to kill the werewolf. There was hunting and self-defence, just in case there are no weapons around. Kim knew just the guy.

She made her way down to the end of Jerry's street, facing a forest of trees. She made her way next to the bar. In between the building of the bar and a sewing shop was a small pathway. Kim smirked and ran between the buildings. Once she made the end of the pathway, it was empty. No one's knew the secrets of Seaford better then Kim Crawford.

She continued walking down the ghost town, until she saw a small cottage. She smiled brightly and ran towards it. The house was made out of different coloured bricks, the roof had cream coloured bricks, the house itself was made out of red bricks and in the front of the small cottage was 4 light brown stone stands, two of them were on opposite sides of the door, with red roses on them and the two were in line with the sides of the house. Two windows on each wall of the 4 side's house. And in front were three small chairs with a table.

Overall the house looked warm and welcoming to Kim. She hadn't been there since she was 13, before her parents died. Knowing the house was still the same made Kim's heart flutter in her chest. Everything surrounding her was familiar and made her feel at ease with everything. But she could explore later, right now she was here for one thing. The person whom lived in the beautiful cottage.

Kim ran up the stone footpath that led up to the light brown door and she knocked. She waited patiently and she was bouncing on one leg, excited to see the familiar face.

As someone opened the door, the person's breath got caught in his throat as he looked at the not so little girl he used to know. He opened it wider and got a better look at her, he knew it was Kim, her innocent and childish smile said it all.

"Kim?"

"Hi Rudy"

**Yay Rudy's here! I just had to put him in the story, and maybe some other characters will shine through during the story! Im updating again tomorrow to catch up on chapters I have missed, again tests are soo stupid anyway. Please review!**

**Review Follow Favoritise!**

**Love Bullet 801**


	9. Hunt for Love

**Well I promised two chapters' soo here's the latest chapter, I'm sorry the last chapter was filler. I had a lot to do yesterday and only had time for a small chapter I am really sorry about it. With my story, all the filler chapters are relevant though, the smallest parts are going to come back later in the story. For example why Ms Martinez was freaked out when Jack said his last name was Brewer. I just thought I would let you know just in case the story was boring you so far and that nothing has happened in it to make it interesting. Everything is flowing at the moment with the problem in the middle of the story.**

**Thank you to all that reviewed it means a lot to me that you like this story. Also anyone who wants to be mentioned in the story. (King and queen ect) just review your names and i will make you apart of the story! **

**Full summary:**

**In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**Declaimer: I don't own anything**

**No one's POV**

"What are you doing here Kimmy?" Rudy said in surprise as he walked out of his cottage and closed the door behind him.

Kim smiled and looked at him in amazement. He was shorter then what she remembered. She shrugged her shoulders and let out a laugh, making a tear slide down her cheek.

"No don't cry! I haven't seen you in 3 years and I don't want our reunion to be of you crying!" Rudy said desperately while bring his hand up to her cheek to wipe her happy tears away. After that he placed his hand on to the small of her back, leading her to one to of small chairs in front of the house.

Kim took a seat on the white chair, she was facing Rudy. Kim put her elbows on the white table and placed her hands under her chin. She looked at Rudy with a smile on her face. "I miss you so much. I'm sorry I never came to visit after my parents died, I have been busy taking care of Rose"

Rudy almost forgot about Rose, he has only seen her a couple times when she was a baby when Ms and Mr Crawford would drop Kim and Jerry off at his place while they were at work. While Kim and Jerry staying with Rudy, he would teach them karate. It was very unusual that people would learn self-defence but they didn't care. The two kids wanted to learn. Now looking at Kim 3 years later, Rudy couldn't be more proud of what a beautiful lady she has become and started to think about what Jerry would look like.

"That's no problem Kim; I'm surprised you're here. What made you come all of a sudden?" Rudy said curiously, copying Kim's movements.

Kim eyes suddenly saddened. "I'm here because Rose was attacked, by a werewolf and nearly died. I want to kill it for ever hurting her. To do that I need to practise the karate skills you taught me when I was younger. I need all your weapons you have taught me to use so I'm able to capture it"

Rudy's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Kim but I can't allow you to hurt yourself, if you ever get hurt while going after this creature, I will never be able to forgive myself" Rudy refused.

Kim glared at him as her cheeks started turning red in anger. "I can do what I want, no man tells me what to do. I can take care of myself and I won't get hurt. I just need to start practising again with your help. If you can't help me then I will find someone else who can" Kim said standing up from her chair and crossing her arms.

Rudy stood up quickly as well. "I'm really sorry Kim, but I can't let you get hurt. Even the most professional guards in the castle tried to find a werewolf and ended getting eaten up alive! I can't let you go out there!"

Kim held her breath for a moment. "Fine. I will find someone else to help me. Thank you for your time." She started walking down the trail that led to the empty town.

"Kim wait!" Rudy said kicking his chair out of the way and started chasing after Kim. By the time he was at the end of the footpath, Kim had already slipped through the two buildings.

* * *

"So she is having trouble finding food without having to pay" Jack clarified to Jerry.

Jerry nodded at him. "It's really sad to see Kim like that, now I'm scared she's going do something stupid"

Suddenly Jack had an idea. He stood up and looked through the window and saw it was nearly sun down. He looked down at Jerry. "Hey jerry, do you have anywhere to can light a fire to cook something?"

Jerry looked at him with a weird expression then turned around and nodded behind the couch. Jack ran around the couch in to the kitchen. In the kitchen was a perfect oven to cook something in. Jack smiled brightly.

"I'm going to be gone for a while don't wait up. Bye!" Jack said hurriedly, running towards the front door and with a final wave to Jerry, closed the door shut.

As soon as Jack closed the door, he started running towards the woods as the pale moon started to rise. While he was running, he started to think where a good prey would be in the woods. That's when he heard galloping a few miles from where he was.

He looked at the moon, and saw it was half a moon. Making Jack feel nervous. He has never turned in to a full wolf when the moon wasn't full before. He sighed then got down on all fours and tensed up waiting for his skin to be covered in fur.

He opened his eyes, they were golden. He suddenly howled at the moon and started running in to the night towards the sound of the animal galloping. His breathing was uneven; the only thing he was concentrating was the sounds that the animal was making, the scent of its blood.

Through the trees he saw a deer, running away from him right now; it was a few metres away from him. If he was is his human form he would have smirked. He started chasing after it, making his pace even faster. He was getting closer to it. Once he thought he was at a decent distance between him and the deer.

He jumped.

* * *

From Rudy's house, Kim went straight home feeling exhausted of the day she had. Once she spotted her run down cottage she had never been happier to finally get some sleep. She walked up to the front door and kicked it open, closed it and walked straight to her bedroom.

She carefully laid down on the bed, just in case it would break under her weight. She stayed perfectly still so the bed wont creek. But after 3 minutes of relaxation, someone knocked on the door.

Kim groaned and pushed up from the old mattress. She was ready to yell at the stranger who disturbed her time. Once she got to the front door and opened it, ready to scream at the knocker. A small smile crept on her face. There in front of her was Jerry and in his arms was Rose sleeping peacefully.

"I thought she would like to come home, she's all better now." Said Jerry, he walked in to her house, through the living room and in to Rose's bedroom, which was they're parents old room. Kim followed closely behind.

Once they got her comfortable on the bed. They walked out the door and closed it. Kim turned around to face Jerry with a smile on her face. "Thank you, for everything. Without you, she would have been dead for sure." And with that she gave Jerry a big hug. He smiled and hugged her back.

"You and Rose are my sisters, family. I would never let any of you down. Ever" He said letting go of the hug. And started walking towards the front door.

"Hey Jerry!" Kim called before he could disappear out the door. She ran towards him where he was waiting for her. "Is Jack with you?" Kim said nervously as she fixed her honey blond hair.

Jerry smirked. "Miss your lover boy already?" Kim gave him a menacing glare. He cleared his throat. "His cooking dinner at my place, anyway I have to go bye!" And then he disappeared.

Kim smiled and closed her door, she turned around and screamed. It was only Rose. Smiling at Kim. "Was that Jack?"

"Rose you gave me a heart attack!" Kim gasped as she put her hand on her chest, trying to catch her breath. "No it was Jerry he just dropped you off"

Rose giggled at Kim. Just as she was about to say something there was another knock at the door. Kim rubbed her eyes in tiredness. She opened the door.

"Jerry what else do you-"

It wasn't Jerry. It wasn't anyone. What Kim was staring at on the floor was something she has never seen. But it smelt amazing. She crouched down on the floor and looked it. Her breath hitched in her throat as she picked up the giant serving plate.

"What is it Kimmy?" Rose said from behind her.

Kim turned around to show Rose; Rose licked her lips as Kim walked in to the kitchen and settled down the plate.

"Let's eat up Rose"

On that plate, was a big rack of cooked deer ribs.

**Hey guys I hoped you liked it! I kept my promise! I hope you all liked the chapter and also like it said on top, if you want to play a part in the story tell me, I don't know if the characters are going to play big parts in it but in still thinking about it. What do you guys think? Wanna be apart of Behind These Werewolf eyes?**

**Review Follow favoritise**

**Love Bullet 801 **


	10. Member of the Midnight chase

**Hey guy's thank you for all your reviews you guys are amazing! I am so glad you have reviews and readers like you guys! Just know that I love you all! Anyway I got 100 reviews! Thank you so much you guys are the reason I love writing so thank you so much. 3 **

**REPLY TO REVIEW TIME!**

**Becca- I didn't even notice that! OMG just noticed that when you picked it out!**

**Full summary:**

**In the 17th century, in a place where people believe witches and werewolves are real, a place where Kimberly Crawford and her little sister live as peasants. On a full moon, Kim and her little sister go in the woods to play, not that far away from the village when Kim's little sister gets attacked by what she claims is a werewolf, now Kim's is out for revenge to kill a werewolf. But what happens when she falls deeply in love with a new boy in the village named Jack, will she find out his dark secret? Will she find out she's in love with a werewolf?**

**No one's POV**

Jerry started walking home with a few thoughts racing through his head. What attacked Rose? Why was Kim acting weird when she left the house? Where did Jack go after their conversation? For some reason, Jerry felt a bit left out. As if Jack and Kim knew something he didn't. He shook his head at the thought and continued walking.

Suddenly Jerry stopped walking down the cobblestone footpath, and then turned around. He started having a feeling like he was being followed. He lifted up his fist and cracked his knuckles, just in case the person would jump out and attack him.

"Who's there?" Jerry yelled out to the empty street. He glared through the darkness to see if anyone was there. He gave up, turned around with a sigh and continued walking.

"Wait!" Someone called desperately out from behind Jerry.

Jerry turned around again and heard frantic footsteps coming his way. The voice was familiar to Jerry, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before.

"Jerry!" The person yelled from the darkness. Jerry started walking towards the voice. "Jerry it's me!"

Jerry glared in the darkness again. "Step out of the dark, I can't see you"

That's when the person stepped in to the light.

It was a tired looking Rudy.

"Rudy! It's been so long!" Jerry said excitedly as he gave Rudy a bear hug. Rudy chuckled while hugging him back.

"We will continue this later but right now I need to tell you something" Rudy said in a serious tone, he broke off the hug and looked at Jerry's face with remorse. "It's about Kim"

Jerry's smile suddenly disappeared. "What happened to her? Do you know why she was acting weird today?" He said intrigued and worried. He grabbed Rudy's shoulders and shook him until he was dizzy.

"She came to visit earlier today, and said she wanted to get back in to martial arts like when you guys were younger. She said that, she" Rudy stuttered then swallowed and stared at the ground.

"Rudy what did she do?" Jerry said in a stern and demanding voice. "What's wrong with Kim?"

"Rose was attacked by a werewolf, now she's going to go and try to kill it. She's going to get hurt. I couldn't talk her out of it but I bet you can, you're still her best friends and you can talk to her!" Rudy begged him.

Jerry gasp then clench him fists. He glared at Rudy. "You not joking are you, she really said that?" Jerry was left speechless; he didn't know what to think about the incident. "I will talk to her." Jerry said with a nod.

Rudy gave him a sad smile, and then started to walk away. "YO RUDY!" Jerry called out from behind him. Rudy turned around.

"We missed you"

* * *

It was a bright morning when Kim woke up from her peaceful sleep. She had never felt so at ease with herself. For once since she was 13, she didn't feel weak, tired or hungry. She wanted to find the person who put the food there. But they could be anywhere in the world.

She jumped up from her bed, no caring if it creaked or shacked. She looked at the bucket in the corner of her be, it was nearly filled to the top with water, from the leak on the roof. Kim just smiled softly and walked towards it and pushed the bucket with her foot, then kicked the other bucket next to the filled one, under the crack.

She grabbed the bucket and walked out of her room, being careful that the water didn't drop in the wooden floor. She strolled outside of the house and settled the bucket down on the dead grass. Then she raced back inside to get her and Roses everyday clothes.

She walked back outside and started washing their clothes with a soft hum.

Once she was finished doing the chores, she walked in to Roses bedroom and spotted the tiny girl attempting to tie up her shoelaces. Kim chuckled and walked up to Rose and kneeled before her.

"There you go" Kim said softly to her little sister as she finished tying her shoelaces. She looked at up Roses face with a smile. Rose smiled back, showing Kim her adorable dimples on her cheeks.

"Kimmy? Where did the food come from?" Rose said while scratching her head in confusion.

Kim smiled at her. "I don't know cutie, but hopefully we get some more food!" Kim said with a laugh as she tickled her sister's belly.

Rose squealed and started laughing hysterically. Waving her around everywhere like a crazy person. Kim and Rose have never been this happy, they never have been so grateful that someone had given them royalty food.

"Anyway cutie I have to go to work at the bakery, so want me to take you to Jerry's?" Kim offered. Rose nodded in excitement.

So both of the girls went to change in to their spare everyday outfits. **(Kim's Outfit art/Ella-Enchanted-Costume-5-106770234) **A white long sleeved top with a brown lace- up corset over the top, and a dark long dark brown skirt. She tied her hair up in a bun, and then put a rag of white Lenin on the crown of her head, making it look like a headband.

She slipped on her light brown flats then walked out of her room. Kim saw Rose already dressed up, holding on to Kim's bag, ready for her to take.

"Thank you Rose" Kim said politely as she took the bag from her hand, then held on to Roses hand as they walked out of the house together.

* * *

Once they got to the Martinez house. Kim quickly knocked on the door, ready to leave straight away not wanting to be late for work. The door opened with a mad looking Jerry.

"Hey I was thinking Rose and Pepito could have a playdate today, I have to go to work" Kim's said quickly, walking inside the house. She let go of Rose's hand. She suddenly ran upstairs to wake up Pepito.

"Any I have to go, I'm going to be late for work" Kim said ready to leave. But Jerry blocked the door.

"We need to talk" He said with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kim gulped nervously and sat down on the couch, Jerry sat down next to her. "Rudy joined me for a walk yesterday" Jerry said oddly calm. Making Kim nervous.

"What did he tell you?" Kim said playing with the sleeve of her shirt. As she bit her lip.

"Nothing much, only that a werewolf nearly killed Rose, and that you're going to try and kill it!" He said in a hushed whisper. Not wanting to wake the family and Jack up.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do it! I don't care what you say! You're not talking me out of it!" Kim said in the same tone as Jerry as she stood up from her chair and stomped her foot.

"Kim you can die! Don't you get it?! You can die! Who's going to take care of Rose then if you're gone? She's going to have no one!" Jerry yelled at her, finally not caring about his families sleep. He knew he hit a soft spot when he saw Kim's eyes water.

"IM DOING THIS FOR HER!" Kim screamed and started to breathe heavily. She closed her eyes for a moment and sat back down on the couch.

"How are you doing this for her?" Jerry said softly, he knew she pushed Kim too far.

"If I kill the beast. It won't hurt anyone again. It won't try to kill anyone again. So that people won't have to go through what Rose and what I have been through. I have to do this Jerry" Kim said as her eyes started to tear up.

"Anyway, I have to get to work" Kim mumbled as she stood up and made her way to the door. Leaving Jerry speechless

"Kim wait!" Jerry called.

"What?" Kim said as she turned around to face him.

"Can I help you kill it?"

**There you go folks! Jerry wants a piece of the action. What do you thinks going to happen? Sorry if this one was filler, I'm going to a friend's house and I didn't have time to write a big chapter! **

**Review, follow favoritise … Please?**

**Love Bullet 801**


End file.
